Restless Sleep
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: It's been four months since you were tortured by a pair of demons, but now that you're back with Bobby and the boys that experience has began to plague your dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. This story contains an OC with no known gender or name. This fic has torutre and an implied dead family. R&R**

_Sam was at the library and Dean was out chasing a lead on the where-abouts of a vampire nest. Which left you alone in the motel watching Jeopardy. It was either this or porn and frankly trying to guess which historical figure was responsibly for starting the American Korean war was more interesting to you. Just before on of the contestants was about to answer the question you muted the TV. You released a heavy sigh and got up from the couch. Dragging your feet across the shag carpet you staggered over to the frig and grabbed a soda. You stood in front of the open frig, snapping the cap of the soda and taking a long drink. You returned your gaze back into the frig._

_"What do think this one knows?" A voice spoke behind you. Your posture straightened and you look over the refrigerator door to see two men standing in the motel._

_"I'm not sure? Maybe we should find out" The man was a mountain of muscle and tall with a bald head. The other man was about three inches shorter than the bald man, he was thin with a blonde mop of hair on his head. The blonde man turned his gaze to the bald one and simultaneously they leaped for you. Being the hunter you were, you flipped the table, that was next to you, at them and made a break for the door. As the handle turned in your grasp a hand wrapped itself around your mouth and torso, pulling you back into the room, the door swung open in your grasp._

_"Please, please don't struggle this will only make things worse for you." The blonde man stepped in front of you, closing the door then locking it. He turned around and looked at you, his eyes now black pits staring into your soul._

_"Tell me, what do you know of the Winchester's next move on Lucifer?" His voice was stern, his gaze eternally fixed on you. You said nothing to him, you just clinched your jaw and breathed heavily out your nose._

_"Fine." He growled. Then with the popping of his knuckles he released a forceful punch into your jaw._

"Hey! Y/N? Are you alright?" Dean was sitting across from you, at the table.

"Uh, yeah. I'm alright." You lied through your teeth. No, of course you weren't alright. It had been four months since those demons captured you in the motel and now you and the boys all gathered at Bobby's house. Dean was still looking at you with a concerned look. You couldn't stand his sympathetic look, you didn't need it. You got up from the table, pushing the chair back with your legs.

"Where are you going?" Dean took a drink from his beer.

"To bed. I'm tired."

"Alright." Dean returned to the laptop that sat in front of him. You walked down the hall, each foot step a heavy sound on the old wood floor. The door opened with a creek and you closed it behind you. You ran your hand over the books on the shelf, over the door frame of the bathroom and rested your hand on a necklace that laid on your night stand. It was an old silver coin that dangled from a polished chain. You held up the coin to admire it's carvings. Bobby had told you that it was latin, but you had forgotten what it meant. You pulled the chain over your head and let the coin rest on your chest. You were actually tired, running your hand through your hair, you then flopped down on your bed. Staring up at the cracked ceiling you waited for sleep to take you.

_Bam! You were smacked right across the face._

_"Wakey, wakey." The blonde man's voice rang in your ear. You opened your eyes and spat out some blood._

_"We lost you there for a bit." He smiled. You struggled against the bonds that kept you attached to the chair._

_"So, where were we? Oh, yeah. You were going to tells us what those two hillbilly boys are up to. We know they're working with Crowley, so tell us what their planning and we'll go easy on you." He stared down at you. His patience was short and when you didn't answer he gripped your hair and pulled your head back._

_"What are they planning!" He shouted. He wasn't taking your defiance very well. He took a deep breath and let your hair go. The blonde man turned his attention to the bald guy, giving him a nod, the blonde man backed off so the bald guy could stand in front of you._

_"Please, tell us so we won't have to do this. I'm sure you want to keep that pretty face intact." Blondie spoke behind mountain man. You sat strapped down in your chair, your head slumped and blood ran down your forehead. You lifted your head, a smile brandished across your face, blood stained teeth._

_"You work for Lucifer?" A small chuckled came from the back of your throat._

_"Yeah."_

_"And you want the Winchesters and Crowley dead?"_

_"Just one of the Winchesters. That model type one."_

_"You'll have to narrow it down for me. They're both model types." You snickered, blood bubbling on your lips._

_"The one with that boy band hair."_

_"Dean. Okay. Well, then you know I will never talk. Those boys are my family and I will never give them up."_

_"What about Crowley?" Blondie began to walk over to you. He stopped in front of you, placing his face only inches from yours._

_"Like I said, 'Those boys are my family' all of them, even Crowley." You laughed at him. His desperation now anger boiling in his body. He stood up straight, fists clinched tight so his knuckles were white. He closed his eyes and released a deep breath, once the last bit of air exited his nose he pulled back his fist and threw it into your gut. You coughed and hacked up blood, your ribs burning from the impact of his fist. Then another punch connected with your eye, then jaw, and back to your ribs._

_"I've had it with you! You will tell me what I want to know..." He turned to the bald guy, who handed him a bat that you had propped up against the couch._

_"...if you want to, or not." He swung the bat into your shoulder, dislocating it from its socket. You screamed out in pain as the beating continued, every once in a while he'd stop to ask you the same question._

_"What are they planning?" Then when you didn't respond he would continue his torture on you. As the third hour of endless pain was coming to an end, your body slumped in the chair taking every hit the demon could muster. You could feel the blood running down your legs, your eye so swollen you couldn't see out of it. Another swing hit across your face and you thought you'd loose conscience, but you didn't. Instead the door blast open and in came to tall men brandishing sawed off shotguns. Sam shot first and hit the bald demon straight in the chest. The blonde demon swung the bat and hit Dean in the arm, breaking his forearm. Sam turned and hit the demon across the head with the shotgun. Blondie stumbled back into the table that I'd thrown at them earlier. Baldy got up grabbing onto Sam's shotgun and tossing him and his weapon into the wall on the other side of the room. Dean pulled his shotgun up with one good hand and aimed it at baldy's head._

_"See you in Hell." Dean said before firing the gun and blasting the demon's head on the ceiling. He then turned to the blonde demon laying in the broken table, right as Dean aimed for the demon's head, smoke broke from the demon's mouth and exited through the busted door. Relieved Dean staggered over to you, gripping your face in his good hand, he lifted your chin to look at him._

_"Y/N! Y/N, come on. Don't do this. Y/N!..._

"Y/N!" Dean's voice pierced through your dream. He had been trying to shake you awake and when you finally woke. You jumped up, sitting straight up on the bed.

"It was just a dream, you're alright." Dean still held on your arms with a firm grip. Your body was drenched in sweat and you were breathing heavy from the terror of your dream. You looked into Dean's eyes, he returned your gaze with a soft pat on your cheek. You looked at the doorway to your room and there stood Sam, Castiel and Crowley all looking in on you.

"You had us worried." Sam said as he began to approach you. Sam sat at the edge of the bed and rested his hand on your leg. You relaxed your breathing to a steady rhythm. Just as Dean was going to say something, Bobby pushed past Cas and Crowley.

"Boys, you need to see this." Bobby's voice was frantic. Dean hesitated for a moment, then got up and followed his brother out the door. After they had left your sight Cas followed them. You then draped your legs over the bed, placing your elbows on your knees you laid your face in your hands. You let out a sigh, then stood up and walked into your bathroom, turning on the sink you splashed some water on your face then rested your head against the glass. You could feel eyes on you and when you turned to see who it was, Crowley had a towel in his hand that he had stretched out towards you.

"Thanks." You sighed and grabbed the towel from his hand. You dried off your face, when you pulled the towel from your eyes you saw Crowley's hand turning off the faucet. You looked back at him, he was standing extremely close to you.

"I heard what happened to you."

"Crowley, don't." You snapped. You didn't want to talk about it, it was bad enough that you were having nightmares about it.

"Why?" He paused. Your eyes now met his. "Why didn't you tell them about me?" You clinched your jaw then released it.

"Because, you're one of us." You sighed and let your gaze drop to the towel in your hand.

"You're apart of this family and I don't give up on family." Tears ran down your face, you gripped your fingers tightly around the coin that now hung around your neck. Sobs began to shake your body and you felt a hand grip your chin, pulling your gaze up. Crowley's hand was soft on your chin, his eyes full of sadness as he looked at you. His hand shifted from your chin, moving across your jaw and neck to rest at the back of your head. Another hand moved across your waist and up your back to pull you into a hug.

"Thank, love." He whispered into your ear. It was enough to make you collapse into his arms. He held you as your legs gave out under you and he slowly lead you down to sit on the floor with him. Your sobs now turned into hysterics as he rocked you in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Supernatural and the usually blah blah. Reference to torture in previous chapter. Also reference to torture of your family.**

The boys now take turns watching over you as you sleep. Occasionally you would stir, or start to cry out in your sleep and the boys would be there to comfort you when you woke up. Each night was a struggle for you, every time you slept you were met by the two demons torturing you for information. Each night you struggled to sleep and every day you could barely stay awake. It was Dean's turn to watch over you, tonight.

"Better make yourself a cup of coffee, boy. You look awful." Bobby commented

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean was sarcastic. No one in this house got much sleep, since they were watching over me.

"Seriously, you guys don't need to suffer on a count of me. You need sleep. I can handle this." You pressed your hands to your chest, trying to show them that you were strong enough to fight your inner demons.

"Yeah right. You can't hear yourself when you're asleep." Sam was sincere with his words. "Y/N, no offense, but you sound like you're being ripped apart." And in truth you were. Every time went to sleep you were back in that room being beaten with a bat. You let out a sigh and let your head slump. They'll never let you take care of your own problems, they were too busy being big brothers.

"Alright, fine, but you need to promise me that you'll get some sleep later." You looked Dean straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I promise." He said over his mug as he took a sip.

••••

It was a while before you finally turned in for the night. The day was filled with discussions about Lucifer the apocalypse. Crowley even came by after he was traced back to his newest hide out. Ironically enough the boys didn't mind Crowley hanging around, just as long as he kept the talking to a minimum. You spent most of the time listen to the men bicker, from your spot on the stairs. In these last few days you kept to yourself, but it was only recently that anybody knew why you were so secluded. You lay there on the bed trying desperately to find sleep. Sam and Bobby had gone upstairs to sleep, Dean sat on the stairs waiting for you to make any noise, and Cas and Crowley were in the living room. Cas laid on the bench in front of the window and Crowley sat in the chair across from him, usually with a glass in his hands, thinking to himself. Your room was nearly dark, the door to your room was cracked so Dean could look in periodically. You stared at the way next to the door of your bathroom, the two demon's voices rang in your ear and you weren't even asleep yet. You shut your eyes as tight as you could, you tried so desperately to make them go away.

"How is she?" Crowley walked up to Dean, who let out a big yawn.

"She's been quiet, for now." Dean looked back at the doorway making sure that what he said was correct.

"No, I mean have you talked to her about it?"

"No, why?" Dean stared at Crowley as if he were a used gym sock.

"She's in pain. For the love- she's being tortured in her sleep and you haven't thought to talk to her about it?" Crowley tried hard to contain himself. After all this time the Winchesters could still surprise him with their stupidity.

"She'll be fine." Dean let out in another yawn. Crowley rolled him eyes and shifted his position so he was leaning against the railing.

"Listen, I don't need to sleep. So, I'll watch over her, you need to get some shut eye or your brain might stop working." Crowley smirked at him. Dean stared at him then blinked a few times before shrugging and walking upstairs to his room. Crowley walked down the hall to your room. He peered through the crack in the door and saw you motionless on the bed. Slowly and carefully he pressed the door open, closing it behind him, trying to make as little noise as possible. The chair to your desk was pulled out and facing the bed, so Crowley removed his coat and laid it across the back of the chair. Before taking a seat he undid the button of his jacket, after he sat he loosened his tie and unstrained his neck by popping the top button of his shirt. He watched with bewilderment as you laid there restless on the bed. Every once in a while a foot or hand would twitch or you would scrunch your face and mumble something. He cocked his head when he watched you turn to your other side, facing away from him.

_You wrapped your arms around your pillow, trying desperately to find something to cling onto. You began to breathe heavily as your demon began to morph and the demons started talking about what they would do to your family. Each one taking turns to demonstrate the way they'll torture your family. One of the demons grabbed a spike from seemingly no where._

_"I'm going to heat up a metal spike..." The blonde demon sneered as the dark metal began to glow red, "and I'm going to run it across you mommy's thigh and then stick it into her stomach. Then I'm going to watch her scream and scream." He said this as he dragged the burning metal over your skin then plunging it into you gut with a twist of the handle._

Crowley began to lean forward in the chair as your movements became more frantic. Your mumbling turned to small shouts as you clutch to the pillow for dear life, clawing at the pillow and kicking at what ever was attacking you. He stood from the chair and moved over to the bed, taking a seat behind you. He placed a hand on your arm, making you flinched.

"Y/N, you're okay. Sam and Dean are coming to get you." Crowley whispered in your ear. His hand began to pet your pet, leaning in to your ear he whisper calming thoughts.

"You'll be safe, I promise. We're here for you, Y/N. We won't let anything happen to you." Crowley ran a hand through your hair and you sigh under the comforting motion. he smiled as you began to relax, keeping the same motion as he ran his finger through your hair. The demons in your mind began to fade and your eyes moved under your eyelids as the feeling of hiss hand through your hand began to wake you. Your eyes opened and you turned under the sheets to look up at Crowley, who was leaning over you. He gave you a gentle smile and you returned it.

"I told you, you were safe." He whispered, running his hand one more time through your hair before resting it on your head.

"Were you talking to me in my sleep?"

"I told you that Sam and Dean were on there way." He smirked and ran his thumb over your forehead.

"But they didn't save me..." You looked up at him, your brows furrowed. Crowley shared your look of confusion. "You saved me. It wasn't Sam or Dean who saved me from my nightmare. I woke up to you." You smiled at him. Then turning to him, you wrapped your arms around him. Crowley embraced you, rubbing your back with his hand. He pulled you away from his waist and caressed your cheek in his hand. You closed your eyes and leaned your head into his touch.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" He asked.

"I would love that, yes." You opened your eyes to look at him. Running his thumb over your cheek, he then untied his tie then pulled it from his neck. Turning over back onto your side, Crowley tossed his tie at the chair and then joined his body to yours. Resting your head on his arm he placed his other over your middle before finding your hand and holding onto it. His chin pressed into your shoulder and a warm puff of arm ran over your neck.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" You shush your voice, closing your eyes at the warm of his body.

"Uhmm." He hummed, pressing a sweet kiss on your head just behind your ear. For a demon he was really sweet when no one was looking and the best part was he was only sweet to you.

**BONUS:**

Dean stumbled down the stairs, rubbing his neck and letting out a big yawn. He joined Bobby and Sam at the table.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Bobby passed Dean a coffee mug. "Wasn't it your turn to watch Y/N?"

"Yeah, well Crowley took over for me." Dean replied taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Well, he must have done a good job, cause I didn't wake up once last night." Sam blinked in realization.

"Me neither." Bobby agreed. They all cocked there head to look down the hallway on the side of the stairs. Sam and Bobby followed right behind Dean as they neared your door. Pressing his ear up to your door to hear if you were moving or not, Dean began to twist the door knob in his hand. The door creaked slightly as it opened and inside the room the men saw you peacefully asleep. Long dragged out breaths came from you and Crowley as he laid on his back with you now resting your head on his chest. Your armed wrapped around his torso and his arm supporting your back as one of your legs laid between his. All the men stared at the scene before them.

"Uhhh, now what?" Bobby broke the silence.

"I don't know." Sam commented.

"Oh, this is going to take a while to get use to." Dean looked in with shocked eyes.

"Yep." Bobby turned. Sam and Dean followed after shutting the door behind them.


End file.
